Musical Koisuru Hello Kitty
|released = March 4, 2015 |start = November 19, 2014 |end = November 24, 2014 |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Theater Chronology |Last1 = SMILE FANTASY! (2014) |Next1 = Week End Survivor (2015) }} Musical Koisuru Hello Kitty (ミュージカル 恋するハローキティ) was an Engeki Joshibu musical starring the members of Juice=Juice. It was a musical remake of the Mano Erina and S/mileage stage play from 2010, which is described as a "school love comedy" that deals with romance and friendship, in which the main character is a Hello Kitty doll that turns into a human. It ran from November 19 to November 24, 2014. The DVD was released on March 4, 2015. Synopsis Hello Kitty is a being from the Land of Toys, sent to Earth to bring love and happiness to her owner. One day, after being abandoned and found by a high school boy, Yuuya, she falls in love and decides to become human to be with him. However, if she can't get a kiss from Yuuya within three days, Hello Kitty's existence will vanish forever. A 2014 re-vamp of a GekiPro classic as Juice=Juice's first ever musical! Cast ;From Juice=Juice *Miyazaki Yuka as Sakaki-sensei (榊先生) *Kanazawa Tomoko as Kondo Yuuya (近藤ユウヤ)Kanazawa Tomoko. "☆.初日 金澤朋子" (in Japanese). Engeki Joshibu Musical Koisuru Hello Kitty Official Blog. 2014-11-19. *Takagi Sayuki as Aihara Wakana (相原ワカナ)Takagi Sayuki. "今日も 高木紗友希" (in Japanese). Engeki Joshibu Musical Koisuru Hello Kitty Official Blog. 2014-11-06. *Miyamoto Karin as Hello Kitty (ハローキティ; lead role) *Uemura Akari as Kanno Arisa (菅野アリサ)Uemura Akari. "アリサちゃん…植村あかり" (in Japanese). Engeki Joshibu Musical Koisuru Hello Kitty Official Blog. 2014-11-05. ;From Engeki Joshibu * * Crew *Producer: Niwa Tamon Andrew (BS-TBS) *Script: Tsubota Fumi *Director: Nishimori Hideyuki *Music: Wada Shunsuke *Choreography: Furitsukeya Kabuki-mon Soundtrack |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Soundtrack Chronology |Last1 = SMILE FANTASY! (2014) |Next1 = Engeki Joshibu Musical "TRIANGLE" Original Soundtrack (2015) }} The soundtrack for the musical was released as a mini album on December 24, 2014. CD Tracklist #HELLO! - Toys & Kitty #Shooting Star - Kitty & God of the Land of Toys & Toys #Todoke Todoke Todoke! (届け 届け 届け！) - Yuuya & Kitty #Anata ga Wakaranai (あなたが わからない) - Kitty & Wakana & Yuuya & Arisa & Sakaki-sensei #Hontou no Kimochi (ほんとうの気持ち; True Feelings) - Kitty & Arisa & Yuuya Bonus CD Tracklist The DVD released for the musical on March 4, 2015, included a longer bonus CD soundtrack. #HELLO! - Toys & Kitty #Ningen no Sekai e! (人間の世界へ！; To the Human World!) - God & Kitty & Toys #Diary (ダイアリー) - Kitty & Toys #3tsu no Rule (Omocha no Kuni Ver.) (３つのルール（おもちゃの国 Ver.）; Three Rules (Land of Toys Ver.)) - God & Toys #Shooting Star - Kitty & God & Toys #Itsumo no Asa (いつもの朝; The Usual Morning) - Yuuya #Nakayoki Koto wa Utsukushiki Kana (仲良きことは美しきかな) - Sakaki-sensei & Students #Todoke Todoke Todoke! (届け　届け　届け！) - Yuuya & Kitty #3tsu no Rule (Ningen Ver.) (３つのルール（人間 Ver.）; Three Rules (Human Ver.)) - Wakana #Ningen no Sekai (人間の世界; Human World) - Kitty & Yuuya & Arisa & Wakana & Sasaki-sensei #Anata ga Wakaranai (あなたが　わからない; You Don't Understand) -Kitty & Wakana & Yuuya & Arisa & Sasaki-sensei #Tsubasa Ochiteku (翼　落ちてく) - Wakana #&YOU - Arisa #Only choice - Kitty #Todoke Todoke Todoke! (Reprise) (届け　届け　届け！（リプライズ）) - Kitty & Yuuya & Arisa #Hontou no Kimochi (ほんとうの気持ち; True Feelings) - Kitty & Yuuya & Arisa #Good bye Kitty - Kitty #Ano Ko no Okage (あの子のおかげ; Thanks to That Girl) - Yuuya & Arisa #HELLO! (Reprise) (HELLO!（リプライズ）) - God & Kitty & Toys DVD Tracklist #♪HELLO! #♪Ningen no Sekai e (人間の世界へ; To the Human World) #Ningen no Naka (Ningen no Sekai) (人間の中（人間の世界）) #♪Diary (ダイアリー) #Omocha no Kuni (おもちゃの国; Land of Toys) #♪3tsu no Rule (Omocha no Kuni Ver.) (３つのルール（おもちゃの国 Ver.）; Three Rules (Land of Toys Ver.)) #♪Shooting Star #♪Itsumo no Asa (いつもの朝; The Usual Morning) #♪Nakayoki Koto wa Utsukushiki Kana (仲良きことは美しきかな) #Bijutsu Shitsu・Houkago (美術室・放課後; Art Room, After School) #♪Todoke Todoke Todoke! (届け　届け　届け！) #Bijutsu Shitsu・Houkago #♪3tsu no Rule (Ningen Ver.) (３つのルール（人間 Ver.）; Three Rules (Human Ver.)) #Bijutsu Shitsu・Houkago #♪Ningen no Sekai (人間の世界; Human World) #Ningen no Sekai・2nichime (人間の世界・2日目; Human World, The Second Day) #♪Anata ga Wakaranai (あなたが　わからない; You Don't Understand) #♪Tsubasa Ochiteku (翼　落ちてく) #Kyoushitsu (教室; Classroom) #♪&YOU #Kyoushitsu #♪Only choice #Ningen no Sekai・3nichime (人間の世界・3日目; Human World, The Third Day) #♪Todoke Todoke Todoke! (Reprise) (届け　届け　届け！（リプライズ）) #♪Hontou no Kimochi (ほんとうの気持ち; True Feelings) #♪Good bye Kitty #♪Ano Ko no Okage (あの子のおかげ; Thanks to That Girl) #♪HELLO! (Reprise) (HELLO!（リプライズ）) ;Bonus Footage #After Talk Show (11/23) (アフタートークショー（11/23）) Trivia *This was Juice=Juice's first theatrical production. *Miyazaki Yuka and Kanazawa Tomoko were the only cast members in a male role. * and were Engeki Joshibu Audition winners. References External Links *Musical Details: Gekipro *Discography: **Soundtrack: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Juice=Juice Category:Engeki Joshibu Category:2015 DVDs Category:2014 Albums Category:Mini Albums Category:Juice=Juice Albums Category:2014 Musicals